interdimensionaldimensionfight1fandomcom-20200213-history
The Origin of the Interdimensional Vortex
Introduction The Inter-dimensional Vortex is the group of dimensions bound together by the pull of The Core. There are many different species of people and animals in the different dimensions. Sometimes they fight, and sometimes they live together in peace. But whether they are at war or at peace, an endless battle between two far greater forces is being fought. That war is the very reason that the dimensions were pulled together in the first place. The Very Beginning Before the dimensions were entwined by The Core, there was but one force in that part of the multiverse. They were the sons of light. They served the almighty being known as Jehof. Nothing had existed before Jehof made it. After the creation proses, all the sons of light served their Lord faithfully. The First War Erupts One day, the head of Jehof's guard, Magnicai, believed that he could, with the help of a few others, overthrow Jehof and seize the throne. He thought that all of Jehof's power would leave him if only he could perswade some of the sons of light to join him. Not long after that, Magnicai marched into the throne room and confronted Jehof. With him were two of his new servants. He declared that he was powerful enough to destroy Jehof and that Jehof would eventually betray all the sons of light. After hearing this, Jehof spoke with rage. Magnicai, you have desicrated the sanctity of this realm. Because of your evil, you will no longer be known as Magnicai, but as The Father of Darkness. You are banished from the realm of light along with those who have believed what you said. Now the rest of you have a choice. You may either stay here and serve me, or you may go with The Dark ones and serve them. One third of the sons of light went with The Father of Darkness that day. They were banished to a realm in the void known only as, Dimension Omega-0. Not long after that, the forces declared war on the forces of light. Jehof created a battle plain between the Realm of Light and Dimension Omega-0 that would be known later as The Core. On this battle plain, the forces of darkness fought brutally around their dualing leaders. The battle went on as more and more of the Dark fighters were bound and cast down to their dimension until The Father of Darkness was bound and cast down. In fesr, the rest of the dark forces fled vowing that they would return. The might of the battle pulled the other dimensions together and created the interdimensional battle plain. Epilogue After returning to The Realm of Light, Jehof prophesied. The Sons of Darkness will return for a final battle of much more magnitude. The creatures that have been pulled to this part of the multiverse will play a key role in the rsults of that battle. Go sons of light. Introduce them to their creator. And so life continued normally for ten million years until the end. Category:Legends